Renaissance
by littlezo
Summary: Mac et Stella ont enfin franchis un cap , mais une ombre menace leur bonheur ...SMAC
1. Chapitre 1

Renaissance

Chapitre 1

Mac Taylor , lieutenant de la police scientifique , se demandait comment une femme aussi merveilleuse que Stella Bonasera , avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui . C'était sa meilleure amie , il la connaissait depuis très longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments … Mais depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas , il était devenu un homme comblé . Comblé par la beauté , la gentillesse , la douceur de sa compagne … Aussi il adorait l'observer travailler quand il était dans son bureau à travers les murs vitrés … Elle était si belle , si gracieuse , ses beaux yeux émeraude le hantait , à un point si fort …. Un coup de téléphone vint l'interrompre dans sa rêverie ..

-Taylor .

-J'arrive dans 10 minutes , quel est l'adresse ?

Mac se rendit immédiatement à l'adresse donnée par Flack , il attrapa sa veste , son arme et son badge . Pendant le court trajet qui le menait à la scène d'un crime , il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Stella , et il espéra qu'elle serait déjà sur place . Quand Mac arriva , il la vit au milieu de policiers , son appareil photo dans les mains , elle photographiait le corps devant elle …. Mac sentit alors un bras se poser sur son épaule , il leva la tête et vit Don Flack à côté de lui , une expression neutre sur le visage ..

-Mac , jeune femme d'environ 25 ans , étranglée …et ….

-Flack , et … ?

-Eventrée … répondit Flack , une légère expression de dégout sur le visage .

Mac grimaça , il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de cas , mais bon , c'était son travail …. Il avança vers la scène de crime entourée de bannières jaune . Quand Stella le vit arriver , elle lui sourit amoureusement avant de retourner à sa tâche . Mac se pencha sur le corps , mit ses gants , et ouvrit sa mallette , afin d'en sortir des pinces . Danny arriva alors avec un air plutôt fier ..

-Mac , j'ai trouvé le nom de notre victime , s'écria-t-il , elle s'appelle Kendall Miller, elle était serveuse dans le « Tiki NY » qui se trouve à l'angle de la rue .

-Bien joué et on a des témoins ?

-Malheureusement non , un appel anonyme pour signaler la présence du corps et elle allait démissionner de son poste , certains de ses collègues ne lui adressait plus la parole .

-Et bien , nous allons amener cette jeune femme à Sid pour en savoir plus et nous allons remonter son histoire . D'ailleurs ou est Lindsay ?

-Très bien , euh .. elle a été appelée ce matin sur une scène de crime avec Sheldon .

Mac regarda alors la jeune femme , elle avait les yeux clos mais son expression témoignait d'une grande terreur , ses mains étaient crispés . Le reste de son corps était atrocement mutilé , elle avait dû terriblement souffrir et Mac remarqua que ses chevilles avaient été attachés avec du ruban adhésif .

Mac et son équipe retournèrent au laboratoire et quand le lieutenant entra dans son bureau , il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait … Et il la vit , assise sur son bureau , ses jambes fines croisées avec soin , son visage souriant encadré par des belles boucles , et ses yeux émeraude brillait avec passion . Stella se laissa glisser et dénoua ses jambes sensuellement . Elle s'approcha alors de mac et posa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres . Mac lui rendit son baiser et tous deux s'embrassèrent avec fougue et passion .. Sans se décrocher de Stella , Mac ferma la porte de son pied et tira sur les stores . Ils étaient enfin tranquilles . Mac souleva délicatement Stella qui poussa un petit cri de surprise , elle encercla son buste de ses jambes et entoura ses bras autours de lui . Mac la dépose doucement sur le canapé du bureau , et la regarda amoureusement ..

-Stella ….. je t'aime tellement , si tu savais

-Oui je le sais Mac Taylor , dit Stella avec une voix de petite fille .

Nos deux experts se ré embrassèrent , Stella ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Mac , profitant de l'occasion , introduit sa langue qui cherchait sa consœur dans la bouche de sa compagne . Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi , ne respirant que très peu , pour profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre .Il furent brusquement interrompus par Danny qui entra , tel une bourrasque dans le bureau .. Quand il vit ses supérieurs dans les bras de l'autre , il devint rouge pivoine et baissa la tête d'un air penaud .

-Euh … je dérange , je repasserais plus tard ….

-Reste Danny , je dois y aller en plus , dit Stella sentant le gène du jeune scientifique . A ce soir mon amour , chuchota –elle à l'oreille de Mac

-A ce soir mon amour , lui répondit-il en chuchotant également , le visage plongé dans ses boucles brunes .

Stella quitta alors le bureau de son compagnon un sourire aux lèvres , décidément , ils n'étaient jamais prudents … Elle se mit à sourire et s'avança vers l'ascenseur .

-Alors , Danny , tu à les résultats ADN ?

-Euh oui , ceux prélevés sur la victime étaient les siens mais nous avons récupéré un fragment d'empreinte dans le cou de Kendall , il s'avère que ces empreintes appartiennent à une femme dénommée Jane Koras . Ces empreintes étaient dans le codis , elle avait déjà eu un problème avec la justice pour une affaire d'harcèlement …

-Bien et ou on peut trouver cette Jane Koras ?

-Et bien , elle ne vit pas dans New York , Adam a trouvé une adresse dans le New Jersey .

-Bien , alors nous allons demander à la police du NJ d'aller chercher cette femme , ensuite nous l'interrogerons , demain à 8h , je compte sur vous pour être la .. !

-D'accord , je serais la .

- Rentrer chez vous Danny , rejoindre votre dulcinée , dit Mac un sourire aux lèvres .

Mac vit le jeune scientifique partir , un sourire gêné sur les lèvres . Il passa ensuite un appel au lieutenant de la police de New Jersey et lui expliqua l'affaire brièvement . Après s'être assuré que Jane Koras serait à NY le lendemain , Mac se résolut à quitter son bureau , afin de rejoindre sa reine .. Il prit donc l'ascenseur , entra dans sa voiture et regagna son domicile . Quand il entre dans l'appartement , il sentit une bonne odeur et il vit une belle jeune femme devant lui , occupée à mettre la table . Il s'avança doucement derrière elle , et l'enlaça par la taille en déposant des baisers dans son cou , respirant en même temps son doux parfum… Stella soupira de plaisir et se tourna vers Mac pour l'embrasser .

-J'espère que tu as faim …

-J'ai faim ….de toi

Et sans attendre Mac souleva Stella et la pose délicatement sur le lit conjugal . Il s'allongea sur elle , défaisant sa chemise d'une main . Stella s'accrocha à lui , l'aidant à enlever sa chemise , qui tomba par terre . Mac se mit aussitôt à défaire le chemisier de Stella , et une fois enlevé , il admira la dentelle blanche sur le corps de déesse de Stella . Stella lui fit glisser son pantalon , et elle enleva le sien avec douceur . Mac observa les jambes longues , fines de sa compagne , il adorait sa peau de pêche , si douce , et tout doucement il fit glisser la culotte en dentelle , dévoilant ainsi la féminité de Stella puis il dégrafa avec soin le soutien-gorge qui rejoignit le reste des habits , au sol . Stella quant à elle , enleva doucement le boxer à son amant . Tous deux en tenue d'Adam , Stella enroula ses bras autours de Mac , qui humait son parfum , le visage plongé dans ses boucles . Enfin , Mac entra doucement en Stella , et fit bouger son bassin , arrachant à Stella un gémissement de plaisir . Il aimait l'entendre dire son nom , sa vois résonnait dans sa tête , cette voix mélodieuse , pleine de grâce …. Qu'elle était belle , sa déesse grecque … Après un long moment de plaisir , nos deux experts se séparèrent et revivait l'instant magique qu'ils avaient passés …

-Mac …. Je t'aime , c'était merveilleux ..

-Moi aussi je t'aime , belle déesse grecque …

Après un moment où ils s'observèrent , Mac avoua penaud :

-Stel' .j'ai faim …..

Quand Mac se réveilla le lendemain , il vit Stella profondément endormie . Il l'observa un léger moment puis se dirigea vers la douche . Après s'être lavé , il se servit un café et commença à déjeuner .. Il vit alors Stella arriver les cheveux légèrement en bataille , son corps recouvert d'un peignoir blanc , elle semblait encore endormie ..Mac lui servit un café et elle s'assit à ses côtés …

-Stella , ça va , je te trouve un peu pâle ?

-Hum.. Oui , j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu , rien de grave ….

-Mouais ….

L'expert finit son café , embrassa Stella , mit son manteau , prit son arme et son badge et ferma la porte . Il était tôt , Stella le rejoindrais plus tard dans la matinée , mais Mac s'inquiétait , Stella n'avait pas l'air très bien aujourd'hui … Quand Mac arriva au laboratoire , il vit qu'il n'y avait personne , mais quand il ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que personne n'était là , il vit Danny , endormi , la tête sur la table , un gobelet de café posé devant lui ainsi que quelques dossiers .. Mac ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du jeune scientifique endormi et il en conclu que Danny avait beaucoup d'avance ce matin . Mac se dirigea vers son bureau , et s'assit en contemplant la photo qui se trouvait dans le cadre en face de lui , c'était une photo de Stella et lui à Central Park , il faisait beau et le soleil brillait dans le ciel ... Il regarda sa montre et vil qu'il lui restait 10 minutes avant l'interrogatoire avec Jane Koras .

Au même moment Stella prenait sa douche .. au moment où elle se rinçait les cheveux , elle sentit son estomac se contracter avec violence . Elle posa sa main sur son bas-ventre et se cambra légèrement , en essayant de contrôler sa respiration .. Une fois la douleur atténué , elle sortit de la douche , se sécha , s'habilla , tout en pensant à Mac , l'amour de sa vie . Une fois prête , elle se décida qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se rendre au laboratoire . Elle prit son arme et son badge et sortit de l'appartement en le fermant à clé . En arrivant au CSI NY , elle prit l'ascenseur avec l'intention de voir Sid , afin d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire Kendall Miller . Quand Stella sortie de l'ascenseur , elle ressentit la même douleur dans le bas-ventre , que celle qu'elle avait eu dans la douche. Sauf que celle-ci était plus forte , Stella s'appuya contre un mur , sentant sa tête tourner . Pendant un bref instant , sa vue se brouilla , et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir , Stella était maintenant assise au sol , les mains plaquées sur son ventre , le visage crispée , elle avait mal et n'arrivait pas à se relever . Elle n'aperçut même pas que Sid s'approchait d'elle.

-Stella ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Je …. J'ai …. Mal ….lui répondit Stella en respirant avec difficulté

Sid aida la scientifique à se mettre debout , elle tremblait et n'arrivait presque plus à tenir sur ses jambes . Sid préféra la faire s'assoir et il appela Mac ….

Mac Taylor entra en salle d'interrogatoire , accompagné de Danny , qui tenait dans une pochette , les résultats ADN de Jane . Mac regarda Jane dans les yeux , la toisant de toute sa hauteur , les bras croisés , le visage neutre . Danny prit place autour de la table , et déposa sa pochette sur la table , tandis que Mac tournait autour de Jane .

-Mme Koras , savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? questionna Taylor

-Non , je ne le sais pas ..

Danny montra à Jane une photo de Kendall , et intervint :

-Connaissez-vous cette jeune femme ?

-Non

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Certaine

Mac prit alors la parole

-Expliquez-moi alors comment vos empreintes se sont retrouvées dans son cou ?!

-Je l'ignore répondit Jane , avec une expression hésitante

-Mentir n'est pas une bonne solution , alors je vous conseille de nous dire la vérité , maintenant !

-Je ne la connais pas , j'ignore qui est cette jeune femme !

Avant que Mac ai pu répondre , son téléphone sonna ..

-Taylor

Mac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ce qu'il entendait lui glaçait le sang .

-J'arrive

-Danny continuer , une urgence dit Mac à son collègue avant de s'éclipser en courant

Mac courait , il courait vite , il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre , se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs du bâtiment et arriva enfin à son bureau , il les vit enfin , Sa Stella , aussi pâle qu'un fantôme , son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres . Elle semblait mal en point , et au bord de l'évanouissement , à côté d'elle Sid , lui prenait son pouls et vérifiait sa tension , une expression inquiète sur le visage .

-Stella , mon amour , qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit Mac en prenant Stella dans ses bras

En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas , il interrogea Sid du regard

-Je l'ai trouvée à la morgue , appuyée contre un mur les mains sur le bas-ventre , elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal et quand je l'ai aidée à se lever elle a eu du mal à tenir debout .

-Mac …. Je ..me sens .pas bien …. Dit Stella d'une voix haché

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait , Stella se mit debout et fit quelque pas . Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au seuil de la porte , elle sentit ses jambes se dérober , sa tête tourner et elle s'évanouie , sous le regard impuissant de Mac qui se rua sur son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance . De nombreux scientifiques avaient assisté à la scène , et personne ne bougea . Sid leur demanda de retourner à leurs occupations quand les pompiers arrivèrent avec un brancard . Ils installèrent Stella sur le brancard et lui mirent un masque à oxygène sur le visage . Quand ils l'emmenèrent , Mac croisa Lindsay , qui paraissait étonnée et inquiète pour sa collègue . Mac monta dans l'ambulance avec Stella et lui prit la main , mais qu'est- ce qu'elle avait ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant ce temps au laboratoire , Lindsay courait à la recherche de ses collègues . Quand elle vit Danny sortir des salles d'interrogatoire , elle se précipita sur lui .

-Danny !

-Quoi ?! qu'est ce qui ce passe ? pourquoi tu cours ?

-Stella …..a été emmenée aux urgences !

-Quoi ?! mais qu'est- ce qu'elle a ?

-Je sais pas , s'il te plait emmène-moi à l'hôpital , je dois la voir !

-Mais Mac …

-Mac est avec elle … Danny dépêche !

Le jeune expert remarqua la détresse de sa collègue et amie et sans perdre de temps , ils foncèrent tous deux aux urgences . Mac tenait toujours la main de Stella , il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insister le matin pour qu'elle se repose . Quand les urgentistes emmenèrent Stella en salle de réanimation , ils dirent à Mac qu'il devait attendre en salle d'attente .

-Monsieur , vous ne pouvez pas entrer , attendez en salle d'attente

Mac se résigna à entrer dans la salle d'attente , il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains .'' Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? '' Mac s'en voulait terriblement , il souffrait de voir Stella dans cet état , cette femme qui était pour lui sa raison de vivre , sa reine .. Il ne vit pas que ses amis l'avaient rejoint . ! Lindsay s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda doucement

-Mac …. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas , je n'étais pas avec elle ….elle était malade déjà ce matin .et je n'ai rien fait …

-Mac , ce n'est pas votre faute , Stella est une battante , je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir l'encouragea Danny , en posant sa main sur son épaule .

Avant que Mac ai pu répondre , Flack déboula , tel une furie dans la salle d'attente , faisant sursauter tout le monde

-Mac ! On m'as dit que Stella avait été amenée ici ! Qu'est ce qui a ?!

-On ne sais pas encore , elle est en salle de réa avec les médecins , répondit Danny en s'approchant de son ami

-Monsieur Taylor , je peux vous voir ? demanda une voix masculine

-Oui , j'arrive , dit Mac en se levant d'un bond pour rejoindre le médecin

-Votre amie n'a rien de grave , elle a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie un peu plus forte que la norme et …..

-Et …. Dit Mac remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas que sa

-Et bien , ….elle est enceinte , c'est sa qui provoqué les douleurs au bas-ventre , ainsi que les forts maux de tête .

Mac n'en revenait pas , sa Stella , enceinte ?! Il ne réalisa pas que le médecin continuait de lui parler , il venait de tomber de haut , cela voulait dire qu'il deviendrait papa , le père de l'enfant de Stella , la femme de sa vie ….

-Monsieur ? Votre amie vous demande , nous l'avons emmenée en salle de réveil , chambre 256

-Oui d'accord …répondit Mac , toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre .

Flack , Lindsay et Danny rejoignirent Mac , planté au milieu du couloir , le visage stupéfait .

-Alors , qu'est- ce que le médecin a dit ? le questionna Lindsay

-Stella , est ….. articula Mac

-Elle est …..

-Enceinte …. Dit Mac , en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur

Ses trois collègues furent aussi abasourdis que lui , et restèrent également plantés au milieu du couloirs , stupéfait ! Mac arrivait devant la chambre de Stella et se décida à rentrer , elle était là , endormie , ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage pâle et fatigué , Mac s'assit à côté d'elle et la contempla en souriant , tout en lui tenant la main . Ce doux contact la fit sortir de son sommeil et elle vit deux beaux yeux bleus-gris la regarder tendrement .

-Mac …..je

-Oui , je sais le médecin me l'a annoncé …

-Et , tu …..tu veux le garder ? demanda Stella d'une voix hésitante

_(Silence)_

-Mac , je t'en prie , dis quelque chose …

Mac ne répondit rien , déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Stella et l'embrasse fougueusement . Il la regarda après avec un sourire , les yeux brillants

-Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

Les yeux de Stella se mirent à briller , et des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues pâle. Elle était heureuse , Mac venait de lui dire qu'il était prêt à devenir père .. C'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il lui faisait , ils pourront former leur famille …

Pendant ce temps au laboratoire , Danny continuait à étudier de long en large le dossier de . Lindsay , qui était à côté de lui , n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail , ce que Mac leur avait dit quelques heures plus tôt la perturbait … Danny s'en aperçut et alla interrompre la scientifique dans sa rêverie .

-Eh ! Montana ! qu'est- ce que t'a ?

-C'est Stella , je me demande si elle va bien , je m'inquiète pour elle …

-Ne t'inquiète pas , Mac nous préviendrais si il y a du nouveau et ….

La sonnerie de son portable sonna et Danny décrocha

-Messer .

-J'arrive .

-Danny qu'est - ce qui a ? le questionna Lindsay , en voyant la tête effaré du scientifique

-Nouveau crime , même mode opératoire , étranglée et éventrée …

-Et merde ! On doit prévenir Mac tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas , je pense que oui , bon j'y vais , Don m'attends sur place

Et avec rapidité , Danny partit du laboratoire en courant , son arme dans les mains et son badge attaché à la ceinture . Il monta en voiture , mit son gyrophare et se rendit à l'adresse donnée par Flack . Quand il arriva sur place , il vit Don de loin et s'avança vers lui .

-Oui , Mac , on s'en occupe avec Danny , prenez soin de Stella

-Flack !

-Oui , Danny , alors jeune femme d'environ 25 ans également , étranglée et éventrée , aucun témoin , appel anonyme .

-Merde ! Des empreintes ?

-Oui , malheureusement ce sont celles de la victime , qui était aussi serveuse mais dans un autre bar , le '' Le podium '' .

-Ok , bon Mac est au courant ?

-Oui mais il va arriver plus tard , Stella a besoin de lui pour le moment

Sans rien répondre Danny alla examiner le corps , et sortir des gants de sa mallette . La jeune femme semblait avoir eu très peur , ses mains étaient crispées , son visage avait une expression de terreur , et ses chevilles avaient été également attachées avec du ruban adhésif . Danny n'osa pas regarder la corps mutilé de la femme ..

Mac était toujours aux côtés de Stella , elle s'était endormie , tel une princesse . Mac allait partir quand un médecin entra dans la chambre .

-Bonjour Mr Taylor ,

-Bonjours , je voulais savoir , quand Stella pourra sortir ?

-Eh bien , dans 2 jours , il me semble que ce sera bon , bien sûr si aucune complication ne se produit , mais je pense qu'à ce stade , votre amie ne risque plus rien .

-Très bien , je repasserais dans 2 heures , appeler-moi si il y a le moindre problème.

-Bien Mr Taylor .

Mac sortit de la chambre la tête remplie de souvenirs . Il partait à contrecœur, et n'avait qu'une envie rester aux côtés de Stella . Mais il ne pouvait pas .. Il monta dans sa voiture , en direction du laboratoire . Alors qu'il roulait , il aperçut un visage familier , une jeune femme qu'il avait déjà croisé , mais où ? Et là il se rappela , sur l'affiche le nom d'un bar était écrit et une jeune femme souriante , tenait un plateau avec des boissons . Ce nom , ce visage , c'était la première femme qu'ils avaient trouvé morte , et c'était la serveuse du bar . En continuant il vit une affiche semblable , et une autre femme souriait avec le nom d'un bar noté au-dessus. Mac brancha son gyrophare , et grilla les feux rouges afin d'arriver le plus vite possible au labo . Une fois arrivé , il ferma sa voiture , prit l'ascenseur et se rua au labo .

-Danny ! Le tueur , il choisit ses victimes par affiche qu'il voit dans la rue . La première était sur la première affiche , la deuxième va bientôt subir le même sort !

-Mac , quand Flack vous a appelé , c'était pour un nouveau meurtre , une jeune femme , le même mode opératoire que le premier .

-Quoi ?! Où est la deuxième victime ?

-Entre les mains de Sid , mais nous avons sa photo , en revanche on ne sait pas son nom , juste son lieu de travail .

-C'est un bar ? Est-ce le ''podium''

-…C'est elle , la deuxième victime …..

_(Nos deux experts se regardèrent , interloqués )_

Mac prit parole , brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce .

-Donc , le tueur choisit des jeunes serveuses , qui font la une des affiches , il les étrangles et les éventres …. Pourquoi ? …Non ..

-Vous pensez à quoi là ?

-Un trafic d'organes …..


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Danny regarda Mac , une expression inquiète sur son visage , le trafic d'organes était illégal , et le pratiquer ainsi était abominable. Mac sortit alors précipitamment du labo , suivi de près par Danny . Ils se rendirent donc dans l'antre de Sid , qui fut surpris de voir arriver nos deux experts .

-Bonjour messieurs , quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Sid , est-ce que des organes ont disparus dans les corps de nos victimes ? le questionna Mac

Ah oui , j'allais vous en parler , j'ai remarqué que les reins , ainsi que l'estomac étaient absents des corps , j'en suis donc venu à la théorie qu'il y avait peut- être un trafic d'organe à la clé …

A ce moment , un ordinateur sonna , Sid s'approcha et fronça les sourcils , Mac s'en aperçut et lui demanda quel était le problème

-J'avais prélevé un cheveu sur le corps de la deuxième victime , et il s'avère que c'est un cheveu féminin , couleur blond ..

-Jane …dit Mac , sentant la colère l'envahir , Danny demandez un Flack d'obtenir un mandat , une fois cela fait , nous embarquerons cette femme . !

-Bien , je m'en charge , répondit le jeune expert en tournant les talons

-Merci Sid , si il y a du nouveau , appeler-moi !

-Oui Mac , et au fait Stella , elle va mieux ? qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

-Elle à fait une forte crise d'hypoglycémie et elle …

-Elle , s'enquit le médecin légiste

-Stella est enceinte ..

-Oh , c'est merveilleux , félicitations ! dit Sid en donnant une accolade dans le dos de Mac

Mac prit alors congé de Sid pour retourner voir sa belle à l'hôpital . Il pria alors pour qu'elle n'est rien et se rassura en regardant son téléphone , il n'y avait aucun appel en absence . Arrivé à l'hôpital , il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre , et fit des infirmières , regroupées autour de Stella . Elle était toute pâle , semblait avoir du mal à respirer , il vit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues … Il s'approcha alors d'elle mais le médecin arriva vers lui et l'emmena au dehors de la chambre …

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Vous deviez me prévenir en cas de problème ?!

-Votre amie à fait une baisse de tension il y a moins de 10 minutes , son pouls se régularise , nous allons la garder cette nuit en plus , si elle la passe sans problème , demain elle pourra rentrer chez vous .

-…Je peux la voir ? demanda Mac en voyant les infirmières sortir de la chambre .

-Bien sur .

Mac entra et vit Stella , couchée en fœtus , elle pleurait doucement , il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras . Il lui caressa la joue , puis elle le regarda avec tendresse , les yeux toujours baignant de larmes . Elle lui serra la main avec force , avant de pousser un long soupir fatigué …Mac la berça jusqu'à ce que Stella s'endorme , il déposa sa tête alors sur son oreiller et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en la contemplant . _(Quelques heures passèrent ) _. Quand Mac ouvrit les yeux , il vit un regard couleur émeraude le fixer avec passion .

-Stella , tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui , j'ai encore un peu mal au ventre , mais je sens que je vais aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes , mais pour ça , embrasse- moi …

Mac ne se fit pas prier , et s'empara des lèvres de Stella avec fougue , il l'embrasse longtemps , ne se décollant d'elle que pour récolter un peu de souffle . Il s'allongea avec elle sur le lit , devenu soudainement petit pour deux personnes ..

_(Le matin arriva doucement )_

Stella et Mac s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre , et les premiers rayons du soleil réveilla Stella . Stella s'aperçut qu'elle avait passé une nuit d'amour avec l'homme de sa vie , dans une chambre d'hôpital … Il y avait plus romantique , mais bon , chaque moment de bonheur est le bienvenu , songea-t-elle en regardant Mac , endormi à ses côtés .. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de Mac , qui se réveilla , au contact de la main douce de Stella .

-Bonjour , mon homme endormi

-Bonjour , belle princesse grecque

Mac se leva et embrassa Stella qui lui rendit son baiser amoureux en l'enlaçant de ses bras . C'est alors que le médecin arriva , faisant sursauter notre couple qui se séparèrent sous la surprise .

-Bonjour , alors comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

-Je me sens mieux , mais je ressens comme une lourdeur dans la bas-ventre

-Ah , très bien alors , c'est normal ne vous inquiéter pas , vous avez donc mon accord pour quitter la clinique aujourd'hui.

Le médecin quitta alors la chambre , laissant les deux amoureux ensemble . Stella s'habilla et se leva , et manqua de tomber , Mac la rattrapa de justesse , et au lieu de s'inquiéter , elle éclate d'un beau rire cristallin .

-Mac , j'ai passée deux jours allongée , c'est normal que je tienne plus debout .

-Mouais , je vais quand même te tenir , je ne veux pas que tu te casse un membre .

-Au fait , je vais travailler aujourd'hui , tu pourras m'amener au labo s'il te plait ?

-Quoi ?! Stella tu sors juste de l'hôpital , tu n'es pas sérieuse , j'espère ?

-Si mais ne te fais pas de souci , je resterais au labo , je n'irais pas courir , de toute manière je n'y arriverais pas ..

-Bon , je te surveillerais alors … dit Mac en prenant Stella dans les bras

Nos deux amoureux sortirent de l'hôpital , heureux . Ils se rendirent au laboratoire ou Stella fut accueillie chaleureusement . Quand Lindsay la vit arriver , elle fonça pour la prendre dans ses bras .

-Stella ! Tu vas bien ?

-Lindsay , oui je vais mieux répondit Stella , heureuse de cet accueil chaleureux .

Et les deux femmes se rendirent donc au labo en souriant , et en parlant .. Mac sourit à la vue de sa compagne , il prit donc le chemin du commissariat où il devait retrouver Danny et Flack afin d'aller chercher Jane Koras .En arrivant il repéra Flack , pendu au téléphone , passablement énervé …. Il attendit qu'il finisse son appel et lui demande le mandat . Flack le sortit de sa poche et lui montra fièrement .

-J'ai réussi à m'en procurer un en peu de temps , le Procureur à l'air de prendre cette affaire très au sérieux .

-Bien joué , bon allons chercher cette chère Jane …

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une voiture et montèrent dedans . A l'entrée de l'hôtel ou logeait Jane , des policiers armés les attendaient. Quand ils sortirent , un homme en costume leur tendit des gilets pare-balle. Flack leva un sourcil étonné , qu'est-ce que le procureur faisait là ? Bref , les deux hommes enfilèrent les gilets , sortirent leurs armes , entrèrent dans l'hôtel et demandèrent la chambre de Jane .

-Chambre 125 , voulez- vous que je la prévienne de votre arrivée ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci

Les policiers suivirent les experts dans les escaliers pendant que d'autres surveillaient les ascenseurs . Quand Mac arriva devant la chambre 125 il cria :

-NYPD ! Ouvrez la porte !

N'entendant rien , il défonça la porte . Les policiers et les experts entrèrent dans la chambre , et virent que la fenêtre était ouverte. Flack se pencha pour regarder et ne vit rien , en revanche Mac vit une silhouette allongée sur le lit . Il s'approcha et vit Jane , les mains attachées ainsi que les chevilles . Elle avait la gorge tranchée et Mac vit que la carotide avait été sectionnée . Flack arriva alors , et aperçut le cadavre sur le lit .

-Et merde ! Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Notre principal suspecte est maintenant morte .

-Quelqu'un savait que nos soupçons se portait sur Jane , et il en a profiter pour l'enfoncer encore plus en commettant le deuxième meurtre mais maintenant nous devons savoir qui à tuer Jane Koras …..…

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors le cadavres , ne sachant quoi dire ….


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Mac appela alors Danny et Sheldon afin qu'ils viennent les aider . Quand ils arrivèrent , ils furent surpris de trouver Jane Koras , morte . Danny se mit immédiatement au travail , et sortit ses gants . Mac remarqua des traces de sang à côté du lit et sortit un bâtonnet pour en prélever un échantillon . Sheldon arriva alors vers lui ,

-Mac , la lame qui a tranché sa gorge ressemble à celle d'une hache …

-Quoi ?!

-Oui , la blessure est large et profonde , il n'a fallu qu'un coup pour atteindre la carotide , c'est un coup qui a été très violent , autrement dit , ce ne peut être qu'une personne avec beaucoup de force qui a pu la tuer …

-A-t-on récupéré des empreintes ou des trace d'ADN ?

-Danny a récupéré un peu de sang qui n'appartient pas à la victime , et on n'a également remarqué que ses doigts étaient bleuis , preuve qu'elle s'est défendue ..

-Bien , retournons au labo examiner tout ça !

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait , les experts prirent le chemin du labo . Danny , Mac et Sheldon se mirent immédiatement au travail en analysant les indices. Il s'avère que le sang était celui d'un homme , un dénommé Patrick James. Mac sortit alors son portable et appela Flack

-Flack , prévenez une équipe d'intervention , nous allons rendre une visite à Patrick James .

-Entendu

Mac rejoignit Flack en bas de l'immeuble CSI NY et monta en voiture , se rendant à l'adresse donné par Adam . Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du suspect , ils se vêtirent de gilets pare-balle et frappèrent à la porte , s'assurant que l'équipe d'intervention était postée tout autour de la maison .

-NYPD ! Ouvrer la porte !

_(Personne ne répondit )_

Flack défonça alors la porte et les deux hommes entrèrent , armes en mains . C'est alors qu'ils virent une ombre partir , Flack se précipita à sa poursuite , et il se retrouva dans une cave sombre . Il poursuivit le suspect mais quand il arriva devant une porte , il sentit une arme froide contre sa tempe …..

-Pose ton arme , maintenant , chuchota une voix menaçante

Flack obéit , et fit glisser son arme sur le sol , et le suspect la ramassa . Il fit signe à Flack d'avancer tout en maintenant l'arme sur sa tempe . Flack essaya de se dégager et d'un geste rapide il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de notre suspect . Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur , se releva et tira …

Mac fouillait l'étage de la maison quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans le sous- sol de la maison . Il fit signe à des policiers d'aller voir et il leur emboita le pas . Il aperçut alors une masse au sol , et quand il s'approcha il vit Flack , allongé dans une mare de sang .. Il se précipita vers lui , et vit que Flack se tenait l'épaule en gémissant .

-Flack !

-Mac , je… il est parti par ….là-bas dit Flack en montrant de sa main valide une petite trappe .

-Tenez le coup !dit Mac en faisant signe aux policiers d'aller dans la trappe

Mac appela alors une ambulance en les priant de se dépêcher , il enleva sa veste et la pressa sur l'épaule sanglante de Don afin de stopper l'hémorragie . Alors que les minutes lui semblaient être une éternité , il vit les ambulanciers arriver et mettre Flack sur un brancard . Ils administrèrent les premiers soins et Mac tapa le mur de son poing . Il vit alors Flack partir vers l'hôpital et il les suivit en voiture . Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital , Flack fut de suite emmené au bloc opératoire . Mac attendit donc dans la salle d'attente et il appela ses collègues pour les prévenir . Une dizaine de minutes après , il les vit tous arriver . Stella était parmi eux , et se rua sur Mac ..

-Mac , tu vas bien ? Et Flack comment va-t-il ?

-Il est encore au bloc , le chirurgien viendra nous voir .

Lindsay arriva accompagné de Danny et demandèrent immédiatement ou était Flack et que c'était –il passé .

-On n'est allés arrêter Patrick James , Flack a poursuivi une ombré dans la cave et pendant que je cherchais des indices , il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule , mais elle ne l'a pas transpercé donc on pourra peut- être identifier l'arme avec laquelle il a tiré , et donc retrouver cet pourriture !

Un médecin arriva alors , en tenue de chirurgien , il s'approcha du groupe .

-Vous êtes les collègues de Mr Flack ?

-Oui répondirent-ils en chœur

-Votre ami a eu de la chance , la balle n'a pas touché d'artère et les premiers soins effectués par Mr Taylor , lui ont sauvés la vie .Nous le gardons encore en observation quelques jours , il pourra sortir bientôt ..

-Merci docteur , peut-on le voir ?

-Il est dans la chambre 478 , mais il est encore anesthésié.

Tous les amis de Flack allèrent le retrouver , et furent heureux de voir qu'il était vivant .. Ils lui parlèrent un peu puis le laissèrent dormir . Mac prit alors Stella par la taille et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux … Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement , ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et s'embrassèrent avec passion . Mac posa alors sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Stella , qui sourit . Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était enceinte . Elle aimait sentir ce contact , et avait vraiment hâte que son bébé arrive , tout comme Mac , qui était vraiment heureux à l'idée de devenir papa.

Le lendemain quand ils arrivèrent au travail , main dans la main , ils s'embrassèrent au milieu du couloirs , se moquant des regards intrigués qu'on leur lançait ..Mac partit donc vers son bureau et Stella vers le labo . Mac remarqua alors un paquet sur son bureau , ainsi qu'une lettre … D'un air méfiant , il mit des gants , et ouvrit l'enveloppe …En lisant ce qu'elle contenait , il haussa les sourcils , et bipa Sheldon ainsi que Danny . Les deux homme arrivèrent donc au bureau de leur boss , et virent le carton posé sur le bureau .

-C'est quoi ce carton et pourquoi on est là ? questionna Danny intrigué

-Tenez , leur dit Mac en leur donnant la lettre que les deux homme prirent pour lire .

_Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ? _

_Cela m'étonne de vous , lieutenant Taylor , en vous connaissant c'est une affaire qui devrait pourtant avancer vite . Avec tous les indices que je vous ai laissé , vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous devriez ouvrir le cadeau que je vous ai envoyé , vous comprendrez peut-être …. _

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Il est fou ? lança Danny , tandis que Sheldon examinait minutieusement la lettre .

-Je me demande ce qu'il veut , dit Mac s'apprêtant à ouvrir le paquet .

Alors qu'il s'était saisi d'un cutter , Adam déboula dans la pièce , une feuille de papier dans les mains .

-Patron ! J'ai retrouvé l'arme qui a blessé Flack !

-Adam , ne m'appelez pas patron , soupira Mac , bon alors quel est cette arme ?

-C'est …une arme uniquement utilisé par la police , j'ai vérifié une dizaine de fois , aucun civil ne peut s'en procurer ….Et j'ai trouvé également que cette arme n'est possédée que par les policiers de NY .

-Le suspect serait des nôtres ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Mac ouvrit alors le carton et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit reculer , un expression de dégout sur le visage . Sheldon s'approcha et grimaça tandis que Danny eut un hoquet de dégout … A l'intérieur du carton , gisait un petit être , un fœtus qui semblait humain …

Mac comprit alors , ces femmes avaient été tués pour leurs prendre leurs enfants et des organes avaient étés enlevés pour que l'on pense à un trafic d'organes , mais Mac pensa alors , si le tueur s'en prenait à des jeunes femmes enceintes ….

-Stella …balbutia Mac , terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à sa reine ainsi qu'à son enfant ..


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Stella était rentré à l'appartement , elle se sentait un peu fatiguée . Quand elle s'assit sur le lit , elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi . Elle s'allongea sur le dos , se recroquevilla sur elle-même et s'endormie. A cet instant , Mac quitta le laboratoire en courant , inquiet pour Stella . Quand il arriva cher lui , il ouvrit la porte et chercha Stella dans le salon . Et il la vit , endormie , couchée en fœtus , sur le lit conjugal . Il s'approcha d'elle , et s'allongea à ses côtés . _(2 heures passèrent ) _.Quand Stella se réveilla , elle vit Mac à ses côtés endormi . Elle lui caressa la joue , et par ce doux contact il ouvrit les yeux en souriant ..

-Comment ça va ? tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

-Oui …. Dit Mac en se redressant , Stella il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important

Mac s'assit et prit Stella dans ses bras , de façon à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas . Il posa sa main sur son ventre et commença alors à parler .

-Stella , je …. J'ai reçu une lettre et un colis du prétendu tueur et … dedans … il …..y avait un ….fœtus humain , le tueur s'en prend à des femmes enceintes et il retirait les organes pour que l'on pense à un trafic … Stella je t'aime tellement , je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose , à toi et notre bébé ….dit Mac , une larme glissant sur ses joues .

-Mac …. Tant que tu es là pour me protéger , notre bébé ne risque rien … Moi aussi je t'aime tellement , si tu savais ….

-Stella mon amour , je vais t'attribuer une équipe de sécurité , je ne veux pas que tu risques quelque chose .. Ne reste jamais seule s'il te plait … l'implora-t-il tandis qu'elle se retourna pour l'enlacer tendrement .

Stella ne répondit rien et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Mac , elle avait peur , il fallait que son bébé vive , c'était le fruit de son amour avec Mac . Elle était déterminée à tout faire pour le protéger , même donner sa vie .. !Mac lui caressa doucement les cheveux , et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux , les évènements se succédaient trop vite ..

Quand Stella se réveilla , elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit , sa tête lui faisait mal , elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois . Elle scruta alors l'endroit où elle se trouvait et vit qu'elle était attachée par les poignets , les chevilles liées avec du ruban adhésif . Elle paniqua , et tenta de se détacher quand un violent coup dans son ventre la fit basculer . Elle cria de douleur , se recroquevilla sur elle . Son bébé , Mac , au moment où son agresseur lui frappa la tête , elle pensa à eux . Puis ce fut le trou noir , elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience ….

Quand Mac se réveilla , il tâta la place à côté de lui , à la recherche de Stella , elle n'était pas là . Mac se leva , ouvrit toutes les portes , criant le nom de sa belle puis comprit qu'elle n'était pas là . Seulement quand il vit que son arme , son badge et son manteau étaient encore là , il eut un mauvais pressentiment , et se rua sur son téléphone .

-Danny ! C'est Mac , Stella est avec vous ?

-Bonjour Mac , Flack est enfin sortit de l'hôpital . Euh non elle n'est pas là , pourquoi ?

-Prévenez Flack , elle été enlevée par le tueur cette nuit .

Danny appela Flack immédiatement puis envoya une unité de police dans toute la ville à la recherche de Stella . Mac , lui , fou de rage et de désespoir , circulait dans toute la ville . Qui l'avait enlevée , et pourquoi ? Il fut rapidement rejoint par Flack qui semblait avoir récupéré son énergie .

Stella était dans un était de semi conscience , elle se souvenait vaguement de ou elle était et quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle vit un homme devant elle . Il la regardait avec une expression gourmande sur le visage , cette femme ressemblait à une déesse mais là , elle était comme un petit animal craintif devant un prédateur . Ses yeux émeraudes étaient remplis de peur , de douleur , et de tristesse . Mais elle allait mourir , il allait faire payer à Mac . En détruisant ce qu'il y avait de plus cher dans sa vie , il le détruirait comme lui avait détruit sa vie . Oui , Mac Taylor devait souffrir …

-Qui …qui êtes -vous ?

-Je ne le dirais pas , regarde- moi ! dit l'homme en tenant le visage de Stella pour mettre ses yeux dans les siens .

Stella ferma les yeux , elle ne voulait pas voir ce regard agressif malheureusement pour elle , l'homme lui mit une violente gifle , ce qui la propulsa contre un mur . Elle retint un cri de douleur et releva le menton avec défi . Pendant ce temps , Adam essayait de localiser la position de Stella à l'aide de son portable mais celui-ci était éteint . Adam essaya alors de retrouver la position de Stella par tous les moyens possibles .. Alors que Mac et Flack faisaient le tour de la ville , ils aperçurent sur un terrain abandonné une voiture casse avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur .Quand ils s'approchèrent , ils virent que la personne était morte et en la fouillant , ils découvrirent avec stupeur que l'homme était Patrick James ….

-Patrick James ? … Mais que fait-il là ?

Flack regardez , il était flic et voilà l'arme qui vous a blessé…

-Je ne comprend plus rien , il était flic et pourtant il m'a agressé , c'est quoi ce cirque ? !

Mac prit son portable et appela Sheldon afin qu'il vienne examiner le corps . Stella quant à elle , était toujours avec l'homme , qui la fixait toujours dans les yeux .

-Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Tu vas me servir à faire souffrir cet idiot de Taylor , dommage que tu sois si belle , tu ne devrais pas mourir mais bon , c'est la vie …

-Que vous a-t-il fait ? sanglota Stella , sentant une douleur dans le bas-ventre

-Ce salaud à fait crever mon frère !

-Je ne comprend pas , dit Stella , en attrapant le téléphone qui se trouvait derrière elle , discrètement elle composa le 911 et attendit .

Le commissariat mis l'appel à haute voix et firent les recherches triangulaires afin de localiser le portable . Tous savaient que c'était Stella qui avait appelé et ils appelèrent Mac..

-Lieutenant Taylor, ici capitaine de la police de NY , nous avons intercepté un appel du lieutenant Bonasera , nous sommes en train de localiser l'appel .

-Merci de m'avoir informé . dit Mac en se retenant d'hurler de joie .

A ce moment , un policier appela le capitaine

-Capitaine , sa y 'est nous avons localiser l'endroit , c'est le vieil entrepôt à côté du port .

-Bien , envoyé l'unité spécial sur place et prévenez Taylor .

-Bien Capitaine .

Stella était toujours aux mains de ce fou , et l'écoutait , terrifiée .

-Taylor doit souffrir autant qu'il me fait souffrir …. Cet ordure a débarqué chez moi , et mon frère Patrick a retenu son collègue , il lui a même tiré dessus , dit l'homme en souriant après avoir dit ces derniers mots .. Patrick est parti après avoir tiré sur le détective , il savait que la police était tout autours , il était lui-même policier mais il était devenu meurtrier , il avait tout entendu ce qu'on avait dit sur une certaine Jane Koras et il devait l'empêcher de nuire….

-Je ne comprend pas , vous n'êtes pas le meurtrier ?

-Non mais je vais le devenir , TON meurtrier ma jolie dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un couteau .

Alors qu'il avançait vers elle , Stella se débattit , et essaya de monter ses genoux contre elle , pour protéger son bébé . Mais l'agresseur lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes puis dans le ventre , ce qui la fit crier de douleur . Ensuite il approcha la lame de son visage et descendit jusqu'à son abdomen . Elle hurla !

Mac et son équipe ainsi que celle du capitaine avaient mis les gyrophares et se précipitaient vers le port . Quand ils arrivèrent les forces entrèrent , armes en mains , boucliers devant eux . Puis ils virent des ombres à l'étage du dessus et entendirent des cris féminins . Mac se précipita , suivit de Flack et se cacha dans l'escalier . Quand il arriva au palier , il la vit , sa Stella attachée , des multiples coupures sur son corps , elle se défendait comme elle pouvait , tout en maitrisant sa douleur . Stella vit Mac et se crispa , la douleur qu'elle ressentait au bas-ventre se faisant de plus en plus violente . Mac et Flack avancèrent doucement , et se positionnèrent derrière l'homme , armes pointés vers lui . Mac s'avança encore plus et colla son arme contre le dos de l'homme ..

-Lâche cette arme ! Maintenant , c'est un ordre !

-Jamais ordure ! Tu vas la voir mourir , et tu seras impuissant !

Et avant que Mac ne fasse quoi que ce soit , l'homme enfonça son couteau dans les côtes de Stella qui poussa un hurlement de douleur . L'homme sourit sadiquement à la vue de ce spectacle et Mac lui tira dans les deux jambes . L'homme tomba au sol en criant et Mac se rua sur lui en lui mettant ses poings dans la figure . Flack l'arrêta .

-Mac arrêtez ! Stella est toujours vivante , elle a besoin de vous . Je m'en occupe . J'ai appelez une ambulance .

Mac se précipita sur Stella et la détacha . Puis il la prit dans ses bras et appuya sur la blessure afin de stopper l'hémorragie .

-Mon amour , reste avec moi … Serre moi la main , ne la lâche pas , les secours arrivent .

-Mac … le bébé , je … l'ai protégé comme j'ai ….pu

-Stella , ça va aller …. Tiens le coup

Quand les secourent arrivèrent , ils mirent délicatement Stella sur un brancard et l'amenèrent de suite aux urgences . Mac monta avec elle dans l'ambulance , fou d'inquiétude . Quand il vit les portes du bloc s'ouvrirent il lâcha la main de sa belle , et cogna le mur des poings . Il n'avait pas été capable d'aider Stella quand elle en avait besoin . Il resta ainsi des heures à attendre le chirurgien , il pria pour qu'elle s'en sorte ainsi que leur bébé … Au bout d'une éternité , les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et le chirurgien en sortit :

-Mr Taylor …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-Oui , c'est moi dit –il en s'avançant vers lui

-Votre femme a perdu beaucoup de sang , et nous avons stoppé de justesse l'hémorragie . Mais …..

-Mais … ?

-Malheureusement nous avons dû la mettre dans un coma artificiel , son organisme a subi un grave traumatisme .

-Et le bébé ? comment va-t-il ?

-Votre femme a eu de la chance , le bébé a été épargné , il n'a rien , elle l'a sans doute protégé , dans tous les cas , il vivra , si Stella passe la nuit elle sera sauvée ..

-Il y a combien de risque qu'elle ne survive pas ?

-Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle ne survive pas .

Mac fut soulagé . Sa Stella allait vivre et son enfant aussi .

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui , elle est en salle de réveille , je vous accompagne , dit le médecin en donnant un accolade à Mac.

Quand Mac entra dans la chambre , il en eu le cœur brisé de la voir reliée à toutes ces machines .. Un masque placé sur son visage pâle l'aidait à respirer , les battements de son cœur formaient des pics sur l'écran à côté d'elle ..Mac tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Stella , il lui prit la main et des sanglots silencieux coulèrent sur ses joues . Il ferma les yeux et espéra que ce cauchemar se termine bientôt. Un médecin arriva alors avec des infirmières , il le saluèrent et demandèrent à Mac de s'éloigner le temps qu'ils changent les points de sutures et les bandages de Stella . Mac jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que tous le côté de Stella était entouré de bandage sanglants ..Une fois fini le médecin et les infirmières partirent et le médecin donna une accolade à Mac .

-Elle va s'en sortir ..

-Et l'enfant ? Comment vas-t-il ? ? demanda Mac inquiet

-La grossesse devrait se terminer dans de bonnes conditions , il faudra juste qu'elle se repose et ménage plus que d'habitude .

Mac soupira de soulagement , son enfant vivrai et Stella aussi . Il se rassit à côté d'elle et sentit qu'elle avait bougé la main faiblement . Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit que ses paupières fatiguées brillaient de larmes , elle tenta de parler mais le masque qu'elle avait sur la bouche l'en empêcha .Mac s'approcha alors d'elle et lui murmura doucement :

-Stella mon amour , tu es à l'hôpital , notre enfant vivra et toi aussi .

En guise de réponse Stella poussa un long soupir fatigué mais elle était heureuse , son enfant vivra . Elle essaya d'enlever son masque mais Mac lui prit la main et appela une infirmière .

-Oui , Monsieur ?

-Ma femme s'est réveillée il y à 10 minutes , le masque est obligatoire ?

-Non je vais lui enlever , les constantes sont normales et son cœur bat normalement dit l'infirmière en enlevant le masque à Stella .

Puis l'infirmière quitta la chambre , laissant les deux amoureux ensembles . C'est à ce moment que les collègues décidèrent d'arriver dans la chambre avec des bouquets de fleur , des sourires sur les visages . Lindsay se précipita sur Stella pour l'embrasser .

-Stella , je suis tellement heureuse que tu aille bien

-Oui , merci Lindsay répondit Stella d'une voix faible

Danny , Sheldon , Don l'embrassèrent à leur tour , puis lui donnèrent des nouvelles .

-Mac , vous avez très bien visé , le gars est cloué dans son lit avec les jambes cassées . dit Don en souriant

-Alors enfaite le gars est le frère de Patrick James , il voulait tuer Stella parce que son frère a pris peur et s'est tué en entendant Mac et Flack débarquer chez lui . Après que Paul est tiré sur Don Patrick a pris la fuite en voiture et dans la précipitation , il s'est tué en rentrant dans un mur , c'est le corps qu'on a trouvé sur le terrain vague . Mais ce que je ne comprends pas , c'est le rapport entre lui et le meurtrier de l'affaire Kendall Miller … raconta Danny , sous le regard attentif de ses amis .

-Patrick devait être au courant pour l'affaire de K.M et en à informer son frère mais si il a tiré sur un des nôtres , cela prouve qu'il protégeait une personne , et cette personne est sans doute le meurtrier que l'on recherche , dit Mac

-Retournons au labo , je suis sûr qu'on va trouver des indices , de l'ADN , qui nous mettrons sur la piste de notre tueur dit Danny en saluant Stella

-Je reviendrais te chercher dans la soirée Stel' dit Mac en embrassant Stella

Puis Mac , Sheldon et Flack suivirent Danny , direction le laboratoire . Lindsay décida de rester un peu aux côtés de son amie , qui semblait perdue .

-Stella , si tu veux on peut parler , ….. de tout et de rien

-Je …..j'ai cru que j'allais mourir pendant que ce fou me détenait , j'ai eu si peur , avant je ne ressentait pas autant de peur quand j'avais des problèmes , mais là c'est différent , je …. J'ai Mac dans ma vie et …..

-Et … ?

-Et si jamais j'étais morte , Mac … ne peut pas revivre le deuil encore une fois …. Et il tient tellement à notre ….

-Bébé ?

A peine Lindsay avait prononcé ces mots que Stella éclata en sanglots . Lindsay la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça longuement , elle avait eu si peur , Stella n'était pas juste une collègue , c'était son amie ..

A la tombée de la nuit , Mac passa à l'hôpital et fût surpris de trouver les deux femmes dans la chambre de Stella . Il sourit à cette vue et réveilla doucement Stella et Lindsay .

-Salut , vous deux

-Mac , euh ...je …vais …. Je m'en vais … désolée balbutia Lindsay , rouge comme une pivoine .

-Lindsay , calmez-vous , ce n'est pas grave . la rassura Mac

-Ah , bon je m'en vais quand même , bonne soirée . !

Une fois Lindsay partit , Mac se tourna vers Stella et l'embrassa fougueusement . Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui , enroulant ses bras autour de son cou . Mac la souleva délicatement , et l'aida à s'habiller en douceur . Une fois cela fait , ils quittèrent la chambre , se regardant amoureusement , Stella toujours dans les bras de Mac . Quand ils arrivèrent à leur appartement , Mac déposa Stella sur leur lit et s'allongea près d'elle , elle se retourna avec prudence et mit sa tête sur le torse de Mac , qui caressa ses cheveux , humant son doux parfum . La nuit s'annonçait longue pour nos deux amoureux …..


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Quand Mac et Stella se réveillèrent ils constatèrent avec amusement qu'il était plus de 9 heures . Mac se leva en vitesse , mais fût retenu par une main douce Stella . Il se retourna et vit sa compagne à moitié réveillé allongée en travers du lit . Il se pencha alors sur elle , caressa sa joue ,et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Mac ne voulait pas se détacher de Stella , c'était si agréable . Mais quand son téléphone sonna , il quitta avec regret Stella .

-Taylor

-Je sais Danny , j'arrive dans 20 minutes .. !

Mac partit se faire du café et quand il sentit deux mains sur ses cotes , il se retourna et vit Stella , toute habillée . Il la regarda surpris puis , comme pour faire taire son interrogation , elle l'embrassa longuement ..

-Stella , pourquoi tu t'es habillée ?

-Quel question , je viens au labo avec toi répondit- elle en souriant

-Alors là c'est pas prudent , je préfère que tu restes tranquille à la maison .

-Non , je vais être seule et m'ennuyer , je préfère aller au labo , je ne me fatiguerais pas promis ..

-Bon mais si tu as un problème , tu m'appelle et tu iras te reposer .

-Sur ton canapé ? dit –elle un sourire aux lèvres

-Oui bien sur

Mac avait cédé , encore une fois . Mais elle l'hypnotisait avec ses yeux émeraude , il ne pouvait pas lui dire non , c'était impossible de résister à son doux regard de biche .Les deux experts arrivèrent au laboratoire , et se séparèrent pour travailler . Quand Stella entra dans le labo , elle vit Danny et Lindsay et alla les rejoindre . Ils furent très surpris de trouver leur collègue ici .

-Stella ?! Mais t'étais pas censée te reposer ? lui demanda Danny

-Si mais je déteste l'inactivité ..

Et toute la matinée , les experts cherchèrent des indices , trace d'ADN afin de remonter au tueur . Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer , Adam entra dans le labo , une tablette dans les main , un sourire plutôt fier sur le visage .

-J'ai trouvé des empreintes sur la boite à gants et ce ne sont pas celle de Patrick James mais celle d'une femme . …

-Et ? demandèrent les experts

-Je l'ai retrouvé dans le codis et tenez-vous bien , il s'agit de Mme James , Katie . Il se trouve qu'elle était internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis 3 ans , mais depuis 2 mois , elle à disparue , aucune trace d'elle .

-Mais si on ne sait pas où elle est , comment on fait , on passe la ville au peigne fin ? demanda Lindsay

-Je pense qu'elle a du se réfugier dans la maison de son mari , elle doit savoir que l'hôpital la recherche .

-Mais pourquoi elle a été internée ? demanda Mac en regardant Adam

-Euh ….. attendez patron , je cherche … ah voilà ! Katie à fait une profonde dépression quand elle a perdu son bébé dans un accident de voiture , elle était enceinte de 8 mois quand son bébé est mort . Dans le rapport de police à propos de l'accident , j'ai lu que la conductrice qui l'a renversée avait environ 25 ans et elle s'appelait Kendall Miller …..

-Attendez …. Ce que vous avez dit Adam , tout colle , le puzzle se reconstruit. Cette femme veut se venger , en tuant et en enlevant les enfants d'autre femmes . Elle ne veut pas que d'autres femmes puisse devenir mère alors qu'elle n'a pas pu … disait Mac tout en tournant autour de la table .Bon Danny , on va chercher Flack ainsi qu'une équipe d'intervention , on va également prévenir l'hôpital psychiatrique, et on vas aller chercher cette Katie James .

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent au commissariat , et tombèrent rapidement sur Don . Ils lui expliquèrent la situation et les 3 hommes se rendirent au domicile de Patrick James . Ils défoncèrent la porte en criant « NYPD ! « . Mac entendit alors un bruit au- dessus de lui et il monta à l'étage . Il ouvrit les portes des chambres délicatement , son arme toujours devant lui quand il vit une ombre se balancer ….

Mac entra alors dans la chambre et vit avec horreur une femme au visage atrocement mutilé , des hématomes recouvrant son corps squelettique , des yeux lançant des éclairs de folie , un couteau dans la main , devant lui .

-Katie … lâchez votre arme !

-Pourquoi elle me l'as pris ? …. Plus personne ne peux …. Ne doit …. Salope ! cria Katie en regardant le plafond

-Calmez- vous Katie , je ….

-Ta gueule ! Elle a pris ma fille !

-Katie , je sais que vous souffrez , lâchez votre arme , on va vous aider ….

-Personne ne peut m'aider , seule ma fille peut , ….et cette salope me l'a pris …. Et …. Heureusement elle est morte , comme son enfant disait Katie un sourire cruel sur le visage .

Mac l'écoutait , il ne voulait pas l'effrayer , il avait baisser son arme . Quand il vit Flack arriver vers elle , il le regarda , et Flack se cacha dans l'angle derrière Katie , qui ne l'avait pas encore vu . Mac avançait au fur et à mesure que Katie parlait , et alors qu'elle était commençait à se mutiler les bras , Flack arriva alors , lui saisit le couteau des mains , le jeta à terre et immobilisa Katie qui se mit à hurler avec une voix effrayante …

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Lachez-moi !

Mac ramassa l'arme au sol et fit signe à Flack , d'emmener Katie …. Flack emmena donc Katie à l'extérieur ou des médecins de l'hôpital ainsi que des policiers les attendaient . Quand Katie vit les médecins elle hurla et tenta de partir en se débattant avec force , sans succès . Elle fut de suite emmenée à la l'hôpital , suivi des policiers . Quand le procureur s'y rendit en visite de Mac et de Don , il les regarda et leur fit comprendre que la mettre prison ne servirait à rien , elle y était déjà . Katie était gravement malade psychologiquement et elle fût mise sous haute sécurité . Quand Mac , Danny et Don arrivèrent au bâtiment CSI NY , Stella et Lindsay se précipitèrent sur eux .

-Mac ! Danny ! s'exclamèrent les deux femmes

-On l'a retrouvée , elle était dans un piteux état , elle est à l'hôpital pour très longtemps je pense , la prison n'était pas utile , elle y était déjà depuis le drame . expliqua Mac sous le regard inquiets des deux femmes . Stella se précipita dans ses bras et enfouit alors son nez dans son cou , heureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'est rien . Et cette journée se finit dans une bonne ambiance , l'enquête était enfin bouclée ….


End file.
